Some merchants and financial service providers may provide product awards programs through which users may earn product awards. For example, an airline may provide a frequent flier product awards program through which users may earn “miles.”
Product awards programs are typically supported through a product awards system. The product awards system may support product awards programs provided by a number of merchants and financial service providers. Typically, the architecture of a product awards system requires each merchant and financial service provider to access the product awards system through a unique interface. These interfaces may implement technology specific to the merchant and/or financial service provider. Such technology specific interfaces may hinder integration within the product awards system.